


Thirst

by Choke-a-Bro (Vanya_Deyja)



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: M/M, Vampire AU, Vignette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-02
Updated: 2019-11-02
Packaged: 2021-01-18 17:57:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21280880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vanya_Deyja/pseuds/Choke-a-Bro
Summary: Prompto knows Noctis magic is all wrapped up in blood. He knows Gladio and Ignis are trained to let Noctis feed off them but, in an emergency, surely its okay if Noctis subjects himself to commoner blood?
Relationships: Prompto Argentum/Noctis Lucis Caelum
Comments: 9
Kudos: 204





	Thirst

**Author's Note:**

> Absolutely inspired by our lord and saviour Yeaka who occasionally dips into these kind of supernatural AU ideas. Just wanted to play with it a little myself. She's got loads of this kind of thing with more character variations. Absolutely recommend.

Noctis doesn't look good. He's used a lot of magic and they're in a really tight spot. Ignis and Gladio got separated from them in another section of the dungeon. Prompto and Noctis supposed if they continued forward they'd eventually reunite. Prompto's sure Gladio and Ignis must be frantically trying to reach them but...

Noctis takes a deep breath and steadies himself on the wall.

"Dude, are you okay...?" Prompto murmurs, grasping his shoulder gently.

"I'm fine, I just--"

"Dude, no you're not," Prompto insists. "Do you need a potion?"

"I--" Noctis wavers. "I'm _thirsty_."

"Oh," Prompto murmurs dumbly. 

"Yeah," Noctis nods, "so I think I just have to power through it."

"But isn't that dangerous?" Prompto nibbles his bottom lip. He's heard stories about royals who get too thirsty and go on slaughterhouse rampages. He's also heard stories about royals who got so desperate they drank daemon blood and got deathly ill.

Noctis shrugs. "Ignis and Gladio are who the fuck knows where, we don't really have another option."

"It'll make you stronger if you feed, right?" Prompto supposes. 

"Yeah, so?" Noctis glances.

"Well..." Prompto colors gently. "Would I do? Like, I know I'm common and stuff, but would it still work if you had my blood?" 

"It's--" Noctis turns away, clearly a little embarrassed. "It's not a rank thing, Prom. It's different. Iggy and Gladio are trained for it." 

"Yeah but we could use that power boost to get out of here," Prompto argues. "I can handle it Noct, I promise. I won't let you down."

"Prom..." Noctis sighs. "I'm hungry. If I start and you panic I could break your neck if you try and pull away. It's dangerous."

"Just let me try!" Prompto insists. "Please? _Please?_" 

Noctis turns to him, face very somber, and chews his own lip thoughtfully. Noctis obviously doesn't like the idea but their options are limited. Prompto can't place all the layers of hesitation in Noctis' eyes but he knows its complicated. Prompto's just a pleb. He doesn't know much about blood rites and the whole thing around Noctis' double diet but he knows it all connects back to Noctis' magic and its important.

"Just a little," Noctis tells himself. "You need to still be able to fight."

"Yeah, exactly!" Prompto chirps eagerly.

"Just-- Please don't panic, Prom, please?" Noctis tries to emphasize. "I don't want to hurt you." 

"You'd never hurt me, Noct," Prompto insists. 

He genuinely believes that. Noctis is his friend, weird teeth and funny dreams and everything. Noctis would never intentionally hurt him. Still he can't help but feel a little nervous as he stows his guns and lets Noctis crowd him up against a wall. Noctis pulls his jacket aside and collar down with fumbling hands and Prompto just tries not to get it the way. 

Noctis buries his face, arms wrapping around Prompto, and—

Prompto yelps.

He can't help it. Those are big teeth. Still they're sharp, clean, and the pain flexes away quickly as Noctis starts to suck. Prompto shudders, eyes closing, and just tries to hold on. Noctis is warm and close and it... it kind of feels intimate in a stupid way? Its tingly and bubbling hot at the wound and it makes Prompto's insides squirm when Noctis feeds on him. His survival instinct tells him this is bad but some wicked little niggle says it feels really, stupidly, good...

As Noctis pulls away there is the indescribably insane sensation of Noctis licking up his neck. Prompto squirms again. Not violently but definitely rattled. He's had a lot of stupid wet dreams but he's never quite felt anything like his best friend's tongue slathering up his neck. 

Noctis helps him steady his feet and Noctis, still embarrassed, doesn't meet his eye as he wipes his bloody mouth. Prompto desperately wants approval or something. He feels this weird vulnerability that needs to be soothed. 

Prompto tugs Noctis back, arms hooping around the Prince's neck, and squeezes close.

Noctis puts both hands calmly on his hips and waits.

"Better?" Prompto murmurs.

"Much," Noctis admits, still a little stiff. "Thanks Prom."

"I have, like, a million questions about who tastes better." Prompto laughs sheepishly.

"You taste pretty damn good," Noctis whispers, hands sliding a little more warmly to the small of his back. "If that wasn't too ungodly and weird, maybe, when we're not in a hellhole, we could do it properly?"

"I'd be honored," Prompto promises. 

Noctis snorts, like he's ashamed somehow. Like he's the lucky one. 

"Let's get out of here, buddy."


End file.
